Skyward Strike
by Marisami
Summary: Pit and Link's relationship is about to go to the next level... or so our lovable angel thinks.


It was a big day for everyone's favorite green-clad warrior of Hyrule. Today was the day that Link would confess his love to Pit, the angel serving under the Goddess of Light, Palutena.

"It's a big day for you, huh? My wittle Pit is all grown up!" Palutena teases, speaking to Pit from her domain in the clouds through telepathy.

"Aw, would you shut it already!? I'm nervous enough as it is." Pit stammers, feeling his face turn hot.

"Don't worry Pit, I'm sure he feels the same way."

"If you say so..."

Pit continues walking down the crumbling path to Link's house, contemplating in his head about cheesy pick up lines to say to his love.

"Are you wearing the Pegasis Boots? Cuz you're running through my mind all day. Or how about... You are hotter then Din's Fire. Are you a Deku Nut? Because you're stunning me."

Palutena groans at the awful puns that he read off of .

Pit finally arrived at Link's front door. He holds his hand out to knock, before holding it steady in the air.

"I don't know if I can do this, Lady Palutena..."

"C'mon, c'mon, you've got this!"

The anxious angel finally finds the courage to knock. He waits a few seconds. No response. He knocks again, this time a bit louder. Still nothing. Suddenly, he hears a familiar yell from inside.

"GYAAAAAH! HYAAAH!"

Pit jumps in surprise.

"What the **** was that!? Link!"

He uses his Side B and crashes the door open with the Upperdash Arm.

"Link, are you okay!? Where are you!?"

"GYAAAAAAAH! EEEEYAAH!"

Pit runs towards the voice, desperate to save his love.

Suddenly, evil music starts playing. watch?v=W3eUCFYI9lA

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE ****" Pit screams.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he sees a purple-white skinned man on the bed, naked bar a shoulder cape, Link beside him wearing nothing but a sailcloth around his Deku Nuts.

"Oh, and who might this be?" The man hums, licking his lips.

"Guh... Hyah!" Link squeaks, speechless.

"Link... Is this... your lover...?" Pit manages to utter, on the verge of tears.

"Lover? Oh, no, boy. The Demon Lord has no time for such humane things as the concept of love. I was simply showing the sky child how to unleash some sacred power."

The man flicks his tongue out, much to the disgust of Pit and arousal of Link.

"That is, until you so rudely interrupted us. I was so close, too... I promised to deafen him with the shrill sound of his own screams, but then YOU walked in. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Link rolls his eyes. "Ugah..."

"Outraged. Furious. SICK WITH ANGER. Boy, you may call me Ghirahim."

"How... how dare you take my love's special sacred power! I'll never forgive you, Ghirahim!"

"Hmph. You can run along now, like a headless chicken or something. I'm not finished with the boy yet."

"Yes, you are!" Pit screams, rushing at Ghirahim with a Palutena Blade.

Ghirahim stands up atop the bed and catches the sword between two fingers, smirking.

"I would much prefer you referred to me as DEMON LORD Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy. However, I'm afraid you must die here, by my hands. And I will make sure you never again stand in my way. That, I promise!"

Pit yells a heroic yell, using his weight to push his sword against Ghirahim's grip. Ghirahim lets out a battle cry of his own, forcefully pushing Pit away and snatching his sword.

"Did you really expect to get anywhere with him? He told me that he knew you loved him, but he doesn't love you back. Told me you were too easy to read. If you telegraph your feelings like the novice that you are, you'll never land a blow." He mutters, laughing like a madman.

"Damn you, damn you! That isn't true! Link wouldn't say that about me, I'm sure of it! Right!?" Pit looks over at the indecent Link, who looks away.

"...Gyuh, hyaaah huurgh."

Pit freezes. He feels his heart shatter. Did his true love really just reject him? And for this creep known as Ghirahim, no less. He stands up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"...Fine... Link, I'm sorry I ever bothered you. Just... have fun with this guy. Bye."

Pit runs out the door, tears marking his trail like a cheesy anime.

"Now then, my boy... The sight of you in that delicious attire makes my gorge rise. Let us resume."

"H-heaugh."

And so Pits fragile heart was shattered in two that day. Will he ever find love? Will he ever get revenge on the Demon Lord for stealing his love away from him? The plot thickens!


End file.
